Temporary Home
by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude
Summary: Only one life to live, one shot to breath, so little time to love. An accident had happen now...I guess this is our temporay home


Heh, I wanted to do this for a awhile. I couldn't find a beta reader so excuse the grammer…:(….been feeling a small depression…so here please listen to this song while listening:

http:/ www. youtube .com /watch?v=LraOiHUltak

* * *

><p>I watched her watch him. His slow breathing is going through the tube of air. Silence filled the air, but the beeping of the heart filled the quiet room. I looked around from him to the machines, to the small little room.<p>

_Beep Beep Beep_

Her sisters were out that day, one at Butch's bar with helping him, while the other at her a town meeting in Townsville Hall. We were only studying for school from the University of Townsville when it happened, she went downstairs to tell her father that his dinner was ready and for him to take a break.

I remember looking through all the photos of them, and individual until I heard my name. Everything was quick as the speed of light. From the ambulance, screaming bell to pacing in the lobby to the barging through the doors to the fear of news.

Everything was moving so quick before now it stop and started moving slowly and painfully. She wouldn't leave his side, her sisters tried to get her to come home and sleep more comfortable. She refused, so I decided to stay here with her. After, three days I convinced her of both of us going home to shower, change, than I come to pick her up to come back here. Once we came back, the nurse told us to wait an hour because they were giving him medicine.

We took a walk around the park and as we got around the park an elementary school was placed. A little boy caught my attention. He was sitting by himself; he could be no more than six years old with shaggy hair. I notice the other kids were playing, paying no attention. I walked towards the gate.

"Oi kid!" I called.

He looked up and turned around checking if I was calling someone else. He pointed at himself and I nodded. He walked slowly towards us. I noticed he had big dark brown eyes and a baby face. I read his expression; it was filled with confusion, pain, and loneness.

"Y-yes sir?"

"How come your not playing with the other boys and girls?" I asked gently.

"Because, I'll only be here for a month. I'll be getting a new mom and dad again."

I heard Bubbles' silent gasp. I bent down to the boy's height. I softly smiled.

"I see, you know, you will get a permanent home some day. Maybe, they would like to keep you."

I watched the boy shuffle his feet. I could, pretty much relate to him. I never really had a good childhood nor good loving parents. I never knew love until I met Bubbles again. She showed me love, and I returned it to her happily.

"After all this is my temporary home." He whispered.

"Promise me, you'll never give up hope?"

He slowly nodded. A little girl came near us, shyly.

"Johnny, want to play tag with me?" she asked with a slight blush.

"S-sure."

She squealed and grabbed his hand dragging him towards the others. I stayed where I was for a moment then stood up. I watched Bubbles watch the kids. I warped my arms around her small waist and placed my chin on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" I mumbled in her ear.

"About that little boy…" she answered softly.

"Don't worry, when we get our degrees, we'll be able to adopt and be able to have kids of own." I spoke softly as I played with her ring on her left hand. We continued walking and came across someone getting kicked out of a bakery. She was about in her mid 30's and her daughter was about three. She nearly dropped what she had. Bubbles and I hurried to help them.

"Thank you." The lady said in a panty voice.

"Are you ok sweetie?" I heard Bubbles ask the little girl.

I helped the lady up and steadied her.

"You okay ma'm?" I asked.

"Yes, y-yes, thank you young man." She thanked holding the little girl's hand.

Bubbles came next to me warped both of her arms around my right arm. The woman stood up more straight.

"You're welcome."

"Same goes to you young lady."

"You're welcome…though may I ask why you got kicked out?" she asked carefully.

"Ah..oh, it's because I didn't get the job."

"Will you be okay from here?" I asked.

"Yes we will be, thank you. After all, this is our temporary home." The woman gratefully picked up her baby girl.

We watched them walk down the street. I heard pick up from what she said to the little girl thanks to my super hearing.

"Someday we will find a place in this world, Hope. I promise."

We started to walk back to the hospital with the winter air breezing against our jackets. Snow started to fall. Bubbles stopped and watched the sky. I grabbed her hand and she looked me in my eyes. I smiled at her and pulled her closer. We entered her father's room, seeing Buttercup, Blossom, Butch, and Brick. Bubbles went over and sat by the Professor. Blossom was on his left while both Buttercup and Bubbles were on his right. We were all quiet, just listening to him breath, the last night when they gave him a medicine; he kept a hold of Bubbles hand. He was panicking, trying to fight the medicine, instead of letting it go through him.

We said soothing words to him, to relax him. When we woke up the next morning, the girls were still by his side. Butch and Brick went down to the café to get coffee. I hung out with the girls. After about five minutes then heart machine went dead. My breath froze in my throat. All, I could hear was my heart pounding. The nurse came in with a fearful look; she started to unplug the machines.

"I'm so very sorry for your loss. He was a great man and a fighter." She commented.

She carefully started to take off all the tape and cotton balls gently. Blossom seemed shocked; Buttercup just frowned at the floor pushing back her tears. As for Bubbles, she broke down crying and trembling. I walked towards her and pulled her into my arms. The nurse looked at me.

"I'm going to leave for four in here for a while; I'll help you finish your paperwork."

Brick and Butch had come in, receiving the dreadful news. We remain quiet in the room.


End file.
